BAKAAAA!
by Staraz
Summary: Sakura is still fawning over the Uchiha over the years, but something happens on the way, and WHAT? SHE'S FALLING FOR NARUTO INSTEAD? WAIT, WHO THE HELL IS SHE FALLING FOR! Heeheehee.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy peeps! This is a NaruSaku fic… Looks like I'm trying out all the pairings huh…;D I wanna try NejiTen but I hafta tell you the NejiTen story award goes to Freya. KYA YOU ROCK!!**

**Whoops I'll shut up now. On with the story..**

"NAAAAAAAAARUTOOOOOOOO!!"

The source of the thunderous scream was identifiable. People within a 100-mile radius would have heard by now. However the blond boy shifted in bed to a curled up position, sucking his thumb loudly, his mind high in the clouds as he slept in contentment.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Wh-WHAT WHAT??" This time he finally heard it and yelled, falling off the bed.

Sakura growled loudly at the sight of his drool on the floor and her feet where he lay. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so that he was dangling in the air.

"S-S-Sakura…chan…" Naruto sputtered as he tried to breathe. He was gagging.

Sakura's eyes were twitching madly as she looked up at him.

"GRRR..."

**Uh oh. She's not in a good mood.**

Sakura took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Naruto… Where's my bra?"

"Huh?"

The blond boy scratched the back of his head, clueless(while gagging, mind you), his face reddening.

She grabbed him even more tightly and she brought him closer until their faces were inches apart from each other.

And she just glared, her face reddening very visibly(wonder if it's due to anger or embarrassment-.-), waiting for him to speak. And when he didn't, her veins practically started to pop out of her head, and she lost it.

"MY BRA! THE ONE SASUKE-KUN GAVE ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY!! MY BRA! THE ONE YOU TOOK WHEN I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!! I SAW YOU!!"

The poor boy could do nothing but whimper. Sakura looked like she was going to take him down anytime, her face like an enraged elephant, nostrils flared.

"I-I didn't take it Sakura-chan! I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto raised his hands in front of him defensively.

Wrong answer.

**PONG.**

Sakura had hit his head with a metal pan. He writhed on the floor, pressing the spot on his head where she had smacked him. "Ow…" he grumbled.

Sakura seethed, and walked off as if it was an end to their conversation.

Just as she closed the door, she opened it again, and shouted.

"BAKAAAAA!!"

"Just when I thought I couldn't get enough of your face…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"BAKAAAAAA!! I HEARD THAT!!"

**Sigh. What a typical day.**

Naruto waited until he was sure she had gone, and proceeded to change.

000000

"Sasuke? Why isn't Naruto here yet?" It was the same afternoon that day, and Team Kakashi(yes, team kakashi) were assigned on a mission.

"Hn. Dobe must have had too much ramen last night." Sasuke smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Tch. He had to eat so much at Ichiraku just because Asuma-sensei decided to treat all of us," Sakura clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"Yo."

Kakashi appeared two hours later, without Naruto in sight.

"Sorry guys. I had to help this old guy cross the road- Wait, where's Naruto?" He realized.

"My point exactly, senpai," Sakura huffed, irritated but with a slightly concerned tone in her voice.

Their ex sensei looked around in what seemed like a thoughtful manner. "He can't be hiding around, can he? He cannot be excluded from this A rank mission, I'm afraid. Oh well. We'll just have to look for him," he said wistfully.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Hai."

"Sasuke, you look for him in the market. Sakura, look for him in the forests or clearing. He may have been training and lost track of time. Meanwhile," Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled, "I'll be looking for him in odd places."

'And maybe get to read his STUPID PERVERTED BOOK,' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes as she headed off to her destination.

0000000

Sakura found him lying on the grass patch, immobile.

Suddenly her world started to spin.

"NARUTO!" she gasped, running to him and placing his head gently on her lap. He was…sleeping? Sakura ran her chakra over him to check if he was okay. It seemed like he had fainted. Because of the big bulging bruise on his head.

**Crap.**

Her hands that were previously shaking still were. She didn't mean to hit so hard! She didn't even know she did. Quickly, she placed a hand gently on his forehead to heal him.

Eventually, as she was finishing, his eyelids began to move, revealing two blue dazed eyes looking back at her.

"Sakura…chan?" his eyes attempted to focus on her and he attempted to sit up, but fell back onto her lap, still dizzy.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

Upon hearing him speak, and without thinking, Sakura pressed her lips to his gently.

0000000

**Well. Hoped you like it so far. If this story does not pique your interest, I'll stop. R&R if you liked it.**


	2. WWE

**Yo! I'm back! With a brand new chap! Enjoy! WOOHOO IM HIGH!! (not on drugs though-.-)**

Naruto did a double take and froze. When he finally got to his senses he backed away from Sakura.(he couldn't bear to push her)

"WHAT-WHO DOING? WHO ARE YOU??" Naruto yelped, looking around. "Where's the real Sakura?"

"B-B-But..." Sakura sputtered, and gave up by looking at the ground. Suddenly the ground seemed very interesting to her.

**Ooh look. Leaves. There are brown leaves, green, orange, and**-

"Gah!!" Naruto yelped as he lost his balance.

**Whoops. Forgot he was still dizzy.**

Sakura ran and caught him, and lay him onto the grass. Naruto stared at her. His eyes were still wide with shock of what happened, looking into her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto... I didn't do that on purpose," she said, running a hand through her pink locks, shaking her head in disbelief herself. "You unconscious... it brought back some..." she winced at the word, "Memories.."  
A memory flashed through her mind as she remembered seeing Sasuke dead on their first nin test. Of course it was Kakashi, she found out later, who was just testing her emotional capability. Or maybe just erm, making fun of her. Now that she thought about it. Yep, making fun of her.

Of course after that seeing Sasuke's head on the ground didn't help either. Now THAT was a killer.

"Sakura...chan..." naruto's voice trailed off as he went to grasp her hand. He noticed she wasn't paying attention. Stifling a giggle, the blonde boy shifted closer to her until he was right in front of her face. Unfortunately, that was the time she chose to snap back to reality, meeting him eye to eye... and...

"BAAAKAAAAAAA!!"

"POK KEEKKKK!!" Chickens and other animals in the Konoha farm went berserk. At that period a landslide had occurred in China and an earthquake hit Japan. Don't worry. There were no casualties. Only a poor squirrel died... God bless its soul.

0000000000000000

"Sakura." Sasuke said simply to himself at her voice and sighed. "I'm sorry girls but I have to go."

"Go? GO WHERE?" It seems that he'd gotten popular with the ladies in the marketplace. You know, the old ladies with bright red lipstick, those tai-tais. Asking him to sign their -cough-bras-cough- and whatnot. But before they could receive an answer, he disappeared.

"Mate! MATE! Sasuke-kun, sign on my bra first!!" one of the women bawled. She was so thin, like an anorexic.

Another woman scowled at her, her wizened lines evident on her face as ever. "He didn't even get to sign on MY bra. It's big enough to fit his surname, you know."

00000000000000000

Sakura scowled, seeing her sensei walking up to them with an amused smile evident through his mask. "WHAT IS IT, SENSEI?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he said, and sniggered as he sat down, leaning against a tree nearby. Naruto's eyes darted back and forth from his sensei and Sakura. He noticed her eye twitch as his sensei sniggered.

Kakashi took out his famous Icha Icha book and started reading, causing silence to resume. Sakura relaxed, and turned to Naruto, who was still nursing his sore head.

Laughter came not from the two of them. Immediately their eyes darted to a giggling Kakashi. Again. But this time, he was giggling. He was giggling, at his Icha Icha book. He was actually gi-

"Is there anything funny you'd like to SHOW us in that book, sen-SEI?" Sakura's eyes had swollen to three times its size as she advanced towards him.

He looked up only to see the most infuriated woman he had ever seen in his entire life. "Ehehe, nooo, of course not, noooo," he laughed nervously. Sakura raised her fist, and took a deep breath.

Oh great.

000000000000000000

A minute later, Sasuke arrived, only to be in shock. Naruto was looking too. Well, he was cheering. Sakura was having an arm wrestling match with Kakashi, both lying on the grass patch.

"You're going...mmpft...down...Kakashi..." Sakura bit her lip and scrunched up her nose as she exerted as much energy as she could into her right hand.

"Icha... Icha...Never loses..." Kakashi strained to speak through his mask, his hand excrutiatingly painful as Sakura had applied most of her chakra in the first few minutes.

Sasuke sat down as well, enjoying the show. "What's this all about, dobe?"

Naruto looked at the scene excited, unable to take his eyes off the match that was occurring. "It was for the Icha Icha book! Whoever wins it gets to keep it! Kakashi was forced to compete, well, because it was either compete or get a punch from Sakura-chan, so he chose the first-Oh, OH LOOK!! Sakura's gonna WIN!!"

It was true. She was pretty drained, but what the heck. It was a matter of seconds before she planted her ex-sensei's hand firmly on the ground, and ran to Naruto, giving him a high five. Kakashi on the other hand looked sullen, as though he had lost- Wait. He had.

"Whazza matter, Ka-ka-SHI? Miss your pwetty wetty teddy bear?" she smiled at him tauntingly, waving the book in front of his face.

**CHYEEAAAHHHH!! I BEAT COPY NINJA!**

Sakura and Naruto did an aboriginal-like dance around him waving the book in front of him, clapping their hands eagerly as if calling to the gods.

Well, only Naruto anyway. Sakura just stood there watching him with an amused happy grin on her face.

Kakashi sighed. Why did he slip when she had that chibi face on just now? She knew it would make any man, even the stone cold bastard Uchiha, melt and forget whatever he was doing. No fair!! What was he supposed to do to counter that?

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan? What are you going to do with it? Read it?" Naruto asked eagerly, only to receive another smack on the head. "Ow!!" he whined, bringing a hand up to feel his forehead before fainting again.

The second Sakura deducted it wasn't fatal, she turned her attention back to the unholy book. What was she going to do? Hmm...

**Throw it.**

**Burn it.**

**Tear it apart.**

**Kill it.**

**Hang it.**

**"**Whatever I see fit," Sakura seemed to shrug, as if noncommitally.

Her deception was successful. Just as Kakashi was about to sigh with relief, Sakura threw back her arm as far as she could and swung the book into the sky. "BOMBS AWAY!!"

"NOOOOOO!!" her sensei yelled tearfully, stretching his hands out to the sky, then looking down. Sasuke smirked. She had actually made the Copy Ninja cry.

Silence. Kakashi looked at her and shrugged. "You always know I keep an extra one with me."

**ITAI!**

REVIEW PLEASE!! (smiley face)hehe.


End file.
